Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to transparent and semi-transparent solar collecting windows, and more particularly to the apparatus and methods of construction of transparent and semi-transparent solar collecting windows and accessories and methods of integrating and use of these accessories with solar collecting windows.
Background Description
As the concern of increasing amounts of greenhouse gases elevates, the world is looking for practical solutions for creating new greener forms of energy. Much has been said in the media about advances in the newer technologies such as electric cars, wind farms, improved batteries, and now solar collectors.
Traditional solar collectors are opaque thereby making them inappropriate for use as a glass replacement in windows. New transparent and semi-transparent (referred herein as simply ‘transparent’) solar collectors are by their nature clear and encouraging for use as a glass replacement in windows. The challenges of delicate electronic integration aside, substituting transparent solar collectors in the place of traditional glass in windows is desirable for at least the purpose of cleanly generating electricity without substantial change to the aesthetics of a building, home, or other structure. Enclosing homes and buildings with these solar collectors gives hope to the possibility of making these structures free of the need of external energy sources.
There are many different types of windows available to consumers today. Stationary, also known as fixed windows, are windows that generally have a frame but do not open to provide for the transfer of air nor allow the escape through the window in an emergency. These windows are also referred to as non-opening and alternatively non-operational windows. Opening windows, also known as operational windows, are windows having a portion of the window that does open to allow the passage of air, heat or cold, or for the escape of humans and other animals or for the release of toxic fumes or odors. Examples of these types of windows include casement, sliding, hung, and awning windows.
Integrating the transparent solar collectors into window systems, however, is not simply a matter of swapping traditional window glass with a transparent solar collector. This is particularly true for the operational variety of windows that open and close. These windows must not only open and close, they are typically expected to perform many other functions. For example, performance requirements of opening or fixed windows may include; being energy efficient, closing tightly, locking securely, opening and closing easily, resisting the natural elements, easy installation, easy to repair, easy to clean, reliable, durable, aesthetically appealing, fitting within a prescribed space in a wall, and inexpensive to manufacture. Over time window manufacturers have efficiently improved the design of traditional non-solar collecting windows as well as the manufacturing techniques. However, new techniques and designs are needed for mounting of the transparent solar collector within the sash and window frame of a home or other building in order to maintain continued performance and to route collected energy.
Many of the challenges of operational windows with integrated solar collectors are now considered. Unlike traditional glass, some transparent solar collectors include solar cell strips around the periphery of the glass or polymer sheet used as part of the collector. This edge may be wider and delicate and should be considered in the sash design to prevent damage to the collector. Novel methods of routing and connecting and disconnecting conductors traveling between the collectors or solar cells within the sash to a solar system circuit located within or outside the window frame are needed for the transference of electrical current from the solar collector. Novel conductors and methods of conducting current are needed that will withstand the repetitive opening and closing of slider, hung, casement, tilts and other types windows without destructive pinching of the conductors between portions of the sash or window frame or fracture of the conductors due to fatigue failure or other stresses placed on them. The conductors should be integrated into the window system without the introduction of features that will cause a loss of energy such as the leakage or heat or cold. The conductor should be easily released so that the sash may be removed for repair or cleaning without concern of damage to the conductors, solar cell or collector, or pulling of the conductor away from terminals on the collector or solar cell or elsewhere in the window system. The conductors, connection terminals, and conductor release mechanism should be hidden from view during normal operation of the window. The conductors and connectors should be designed to avoid damage due to water, ice, or other elements. The conductors should be configured to easily connect within a solar system of a home or building so as to minimize assembly during installation.
Similarly, conductor circuits and associated hardware are needed for the transfer of electrical energy collected from a transparent solar collector to power electrical connectors disposed on a portion of the window sash or window frame for powering or charging external electronic devices. In addition, conductor circuits and methods of storing power within a window sash or frame are needed as a convenient means to power or charge external electronic devices in instances when there is insufficient light to power the solar cell or collector. Novel uses of transparent solar windows need to be explored that provide convenient and functional options for accessories.